Unreachable love
by Oasis Sora-kun
Summary: Songfic. Nao's leaving, and Sora's heart is slowly breaking, the unbearable pain he faces when Matsuri tells him the truth.


_The days I spent with you were like a sweet dream  
I thought that I would never lose them, but..._

"Nao-kun…" Sora pronounced, with broken words. A faint smile had cracked his lips, but Matsuri could tell it wasn't real. His lone eyes, those words repeating themselves inside his head, over and over again. "You're…really leaving?"

Sunao nodded, almost afraid to admit it. But it was true. Not even he wanted to admit it, but he knew it was for the best. "I'll miss you. All of you. I made many memories with you, it saddens me to know it has all come to an end." He smiled at Sora, a fragile smile. He walked up to him, the tears leaving his eyes visible.

"I'll miss you the most, Sora. I…" His lips touched Sora's, uniting in a passionate kiss, the last one they would ever receive from each other. He separated his lips, and smiled. "I'll never forget you."

"I'm not the one reflected in your eyes"  
Hanging my head low, I couldn't say anything to you

"Goodbye."

With a broken heart and trembling lips, Sora reached out to try and grab Nao, tried to stop him. But his arms never reached him, neither did his words. He continued walking, leaving only a trail of tears as a last memory. Sora fell to his knees, the tears streaming down his eyes, as he embraced himself, trying to forget his love, to forget the pain.

Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you uncontrollably  
I want to hold you in my arms one more  
And never let you go again

"Please…just don't leave me." Sunao turned at hearing the mention of those words, as he dropped his suitcase to the floor, and came towards Sora, as he extended one hand and lightly touched him on the cheek, and lightly caressed his soft skin.

"I…need to go now."

You touched me gently, just a little shy  
In the wavering light between the trees, you are no more than the ephemeral summer heat

Sora stood there, his body felt heavy and his heart empty. His hand on his cheek, where Nao had last touched him before he left. "You're…really gone."

Matsuri walked up to where Sora lay, and placed his hand on his shoulder, a saddened smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." Sora looked up at him, his words seemed to have brought Sora back to the reality, as he stood up, and grabbed tight to Matsuri, embracing him tightly, as if letting go would make him die. "Sora…maybe you should let go. I don't want you to keep suffering in this way forever."

Sora shook his head uncontrollably. "No! I can never let him go, he's my life, and I'll always love him."

Even now I hold onto the warmth that you left behind in my heart  
Even though they warn me that the warmth will never return...

Matsuri saddened at hearing the response of his friend, as he took a deep breath and prepared himself to tell Sora something he never knew, and was never meant to know.

"There's something you must know, Sora. Please, listen to me." He lifted Sora's fragile face so their eyes could cross, his watery eyes exposed to his best friend's sight. "Sunao…the reason he's leaving…he's in love, Sora. But not with you…"

Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you uncontrollably  
If I could only meet you here once more  
I wouldn't let you go again

Sora's eyes widened, trembling with fear and incredulity. He pushed Matsuri aside with force, and began to run, in no specific direction, but he didn't care. He didn't care what happened. There was only one thing he knew for certain. Nao would never be his.

"No…No! This can't be…he demonstrated he loved me. His kisses, his caresses, it can't all be fake! He couldn't have lied…He couldn't have broken my heart…" Sora cried in silence, as he let his body drop to the ground. "You always smiled at me with such tenderness. I really thought you loved me." Sora's lifeless eyes stared into the wall, as he remembered all the memories Nao had left him.

"You told me…you'd never forget me. If I seemed to mean so much to you, why is it I mean nothing?" The only thing that kept going through Sora's mind was his last moment with Nao. His last touch, his last smile.

I'll never forget your smile  
I kept calling out your name until my voice ran dry...

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora could see Matsuri running towards him, a worried look apparently on his face. But he didn't care, not anymore. Even as Matsuri spoke to him, as he tried to make him come back to reality, as he shook his body to waken him from the never-ending dream he was facing.

"I also love you, Sora. So please…don't do this to me. Don't suffer any more, you only bring me suffering. You must…" He stopped short as Sora placed a hand on his shoulder and lifted himself up from the ground. He shook his head as he gained balance, and with a soft smile, he looked at the horizon, knowing that Sunao was out there, even if it wasn't with him.

Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you uncontrollably  
I want to hold you in my arms one more  
And never let you go

"I'll never forget you either, Nao. And neither will my heart."

I will never let you go 


End file.
